My Heart Has A Mind Of It's Own
by youngheejin
Summary: It started with Castle wondering what is the real reason for the way they are acting since he came back from the summer, besides not contacting. What is Beckett going to do about it? What's going to happen between Castle and Beckett's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: My Heart Has A Mind Of It's Own

AUTHOR: Youngheejin

EMAIL:

RATING: K

CATEGORY: Friendship, Romance, Crime

PAIRING: Caskett

SPOILER: Deadly Game (Castle 2x24) and some season 3

DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine. They are borrowed from their respective owners.

They are solely made for the entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

TIMELINE: I wrote this thinking that Summer is close and so is their partnership is about to be counted in 3 years.

DEDICATION: I dedicate this to my CastleTV friends I've met last year. I don't want to mention names because I don't want to miss anyone. It's not that long knowing them but they've been an inspiration and such a good friend to me. I feel like I made a new family. Thank you so much for Stephiesplzs for being my beta reader and of course being patient with me and my craziness.

SUMMARY: It started with Castle wondering what is the real reason for the way they are acting since he came back from the summer, besides not contacting. What is Beckett going to do about it? What's going to happen between Castle and Beckett's relationship?

**CHAPTER 1**

Castle is been in his office staring at his laptop. Alexis just isn't sure this time if he's imagining a scene of Nikki Heat or is he having another writer's block again.

Alexis wanted to talk to him but she's going to be late. She and Paige are going to meet for a movie. _Maybe later_, she thought to herself.

"Dad", Alexis looking ready to bounce off the roof top, "I'm going to meet Paige, remember? Are you going to be fine being alone?", as she peek at his office.

"Of course, what makes you think I won't be fine?" Castle smiled at her sweetly.

"Ok, thanks Dad." They hugged before Alexis left.

_I don't understand why there we're all very angry when I came back for the summer? Alright, I understand not calling them or texting them is a pretty good reason but I think they're pretty harsh. I know I'm here loathing again instead of writing Nikki Heat. This is not good, it feels like I'm back to what I'm feeling before summer when Beckett and Demming are together. I don't know how I got into this thinking because Beckett and me are fine. Maybe it's because summer is coming again. We're good friends. We have a good partnership. Why do I have to complicate things? Why am I rationalizing? I don't rationalize! I don't think! I do impulsive things! I'm a 10-year old with a sugar rush, she said._

_Anyway, here I was thinking I've somehow became a part of them, assuming they've understood what I was feeling, and why I left and just have myself settled with Gina._

_I know which sounds like crap, being a famous novelist and all. I know I would never or not actually write my characters to just settle with the second choice unless I'm setting them up for a hell of a ride._

Beckett is just re-reading Storm Fall, when her phone chirped in.

"Beckett", she said a bit irritated, _Please don't tell me there's a body_.

Ryan flinched when he recognized her mood, he always hate it when he's on the receiving end of Beckett's mood. He bears with himself and told her there's been a murder and gave her the address.

Castle and Beckett arrived almost at the same time but she noticed Castle seems to be brooding on something.

Then she repeated to herself like a mantra she used to do ever since she finally realized her feelings for him. _Don't of think Castle, think of murder._ She took a deep breath walking to Lanie looking over the body.

"What have we got?"

Lanie look their way and is not even aware of Castle's presence until she saw him. She nodded at him trying to get his attention. He seems to be out of this world.

Castle just returned the nod and smiled.

Lanie gave Beckett, the what-did-you-do look.

Beckett just shrugged, _I don't know_. "So what happen?

"Crystal Mckenzie, 38 years old, Caucasian and had GSW in her left lower sternum. It's obvious someone really wants her dead. Basing from lividity she died about 10 to 11 in the evening. She was shot covered by her top blanket. She seems to be sleeping so deep and didn't even know someone was there."

"The neighbour, who went snooping in, discovered her body. He just got home from his shift and notice that the door to the house was open as if someone was in a hurry to leave the premises that he forgot to close it open. He works as a cook in the restaurant 2 blocks from here. According to the neighbours, there were no sounds heard." Esposito entered with Ryan.

"There's no sign of struggle, no foot marks, not a thing was moved, but there were three fingerprints. CSU was here a while ago and brought it to the lab to process." Ryan read from his notes.

They all looked to Castle expecting a snarky comment but it took a few moments to notice that they were waiting for him to say he went to the night stand and look at the picture then the surroundings. "This isn't her room. The killer must have used a silencer. It seems to be premeditated, killer must have stalked the victim and I'm leaning on to a disguised worker entering the premises to kill her. This is a plotted revenge", followed by his evil laugh. He sounded like his old self. They were entertained but Beckett rolled her eyes on him. She checked the room and smiled to herself. _He's just probably making a prank the way he usually does._

"Wow, for a moment bro, we taught there's something wrong. I'm sure you had a hard time holding your tongue that long." Esposito uttered.

"Haha, funny… I got all of you didn't I?" Esposito and Ryan turned their backs on him.

When he's onto Lanie, she left right away blowing him off.

"So Castle is your heart set on that story? I suggest we stick to the investigation and facts first before the speculations." Beckett told him smiling and lean in close to his face as if they we're sharing a secret.

Castle lean in a little closer with a few centimetres to spare, "Actually Detective, my heart is stuck on you," showing his best patented leer.

Beckett gave him a smirk of her own, "Right." _Did he just say that looking at me like that? I feel… Oh, never mind!_

She glanced at Ryan and Esposito, "Is the next of kin been contacted?"

"Yes, her sister, Cassandra Mckenzie. She said she was out with her fiancé, Patrick Cavanaugh and is driving back right away. This is her house. And Castle is right, this is not her room. This is her sister's room." Ryan clarified.

Beckett is at the left chair, Castle on the right, Cassandra and her fiancé is at the sofa in the middle. Cassandra stands 5'5", fair complexion, brunette with blue eyes, while the fiancé Patrick, stands 6', tan, green eyes, and brown hair, "Ms. Cassandra, I'm Detective Beckett and this is Richard Castle. I'm so sorry for your loss but can I ask you some questions?"

Cassandra nodded as she wiped her cheeks with some tissue.

"Does your sister have any enemies in the past? Do you know someone who could have possibly done this to her?"

Cassandra seems going to cry again but stopped herself, "That's very unlikely. She's not from here. She's just here for vacation to help me with my wedding. She's the peacemaker", she smiled.

Beckett: Where does she live?

Cassandra: She lives in Boston.

Castle: What does she do?

Cassandra: She graduated as a Psychologist but she decided to become a Detective. It's her dream, well... ever since her bestfriend was murdered.

Castle and Beckett turned to each other.

Beckett: When was this?

Cassandra: About 18 years ago.

Castle: Was the killer caught?

Cassandra: Yes, the killer went after her and she expected it because she swore on Kristina's grave that she'll give her justice. Didn't make any sense to me but she did came after her.

Do you think she's got something to do with this? It's been years and I didn't really bother looking in to the investigation because if I can't control myself, I just might go after her for trying to kill my sister before.

Cassandra gave in and started to cry again, "and now she's really gone…" she reached for more tissues at the coffee table and sneezed, "I'm so sorry that's all I could tell you" she said while stuttering.

Beckett: Just a few more questions. Where were you around 10 to 11 that evening?

Patrick: At a friend's party at the Ajna Bar. Crystal is supposed to be with us so I could introduce her to our highschool friends but she said she's not feeling well so we left her here to rest. We left around 7.

Castle: Why is she in Cassandra's bed?

Cassandra grinned at the memory, "We went bed shopping for both of us when I moved here. She bought a small one, and mine is the bigger. She realized she prefers to use mine whenever she's sick, said it was a comfort zone of hers."

Beckett got up from the chair, "Thank you for your time. If you remember anything that would be of help to us, just call us."

Castle: I'm sorry but what's the name of Crystal's bestfriend.

Patrick stood up with Cassandra, "It's okay, and her name is Kristina Derevko. The suspect is Samantha Morrison." He's about to leave but he turned to them again. "Detective, based on Heat Wave, Nikki Heat who is based on you is really good at her job. Please catch the bastard who did this to our Crystal." He offered his hand to them to shake, when he reached Castle's, "You too Richard Castle. Just a head ups for you, look after her", referring to Beckett. He winked at Castle with a knowing look that made them feel weird out.

Patrick and Cassandra left them standing in the living room, stun for a moment. Beckett heard everything then glared at Castle, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Castle gestured nothing, "Don't look at me, I don't know a thing", doing his best imitation of Lisa Ann Walter. "I think their peculiar and being really cryptic about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Guys I'm so sorry that it had taken me this long to update the next chapter. I've been really busy at home but I'll make it up to you guys. Thanks for the follow and story alert by the way. This is still really new for me so I am experimenting. Thanks again. ^_^

**CHAPTER 2**

Beckett is analyzing the murder board when Castle got in. He handed her coffee and her bear claw.

"Thanks", Beckett can't forget and fathom what Patrick had meant a while ago.

She again become aware of Castle lost in his thoughts again. He usually annoys the hell out of her and have some bets or always had something going on with his boys but he's mood seems to be gloomy again.

Beckett inhaled deeply, "Castle is there something wrong?"

Castle turned to her and signed considering if he's going to say something or not. "I've been thinking, ummm… after I came back for the summer? I know every one's pissed because I lost contact and I'm very sorry about that. The writers believed I'm too distracted that's why I couldn't write and finish my book. I mean it's been due and I tried so hard to finish then and kept thinking what went wrong? What happen to me? Why is it that no idea came to me as if I was uninspired or something" Castle knows he's rambling so he stopped.

He signed again. "The point is I think they were very harsh. Did I do something else that offended them? Even if I did, could they blame me for leaving? I know you don't understand what I mean but I thought they understood. I thought everyone did. I thought we were all fine when I left. Of course I know I deserve it because I didn't call or text but I thought they were very harsh. What do you think I should've done? I thought I was doing everyone a favour! _Especially you._"He added in his mind. He's on a roll and when he saw Beckett with the-deer-on-the-headlights look.

Beckett first thought he's really stupid for not having a clue. Then panic because he seems to have an idea that something happened before he left but it's clear he's completely unaware.

_It seems to me that she knows something she's not telling me or does she. I mean did she even know why I left?_ Castle is more confuse than ever.

Beckett relaxed herself and returned her poker face. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She mustered a courage the second time, _here goes nothing_, "Did they mention anything to you?"

Castle upsettingly slouched in his chair, "No, you're the only one who expressed your anger with words." He elaborated with a mocking smirk. "Which I prefer rather than not knowing or being left out." He looks defeated.

As if a bulb went on in his head, "wait! Then I really did something?"

"No, no, no, I mean if you did something…" Beckett insistently answered.

"Yo, the sister and the fiancé's alibi checked out. They were at the friend's party and just left when they heard about the vic."

Beckett and Castle looks just like the way they were when Castle just told Beckett that it's going to be they're last case together.

"Everything okay?" Ryan asks in a worried then turned to Esposito.

"Yes", he smiled jovially as if nothing happened.

Beckett walked to her table, "Yeah, ummm can you check what happen to Samantha Morrison and find out if the CSU found something else?"

"On it", the duo left wondering what they're talking about.

Ryan, "What do think is going on?"

Esposito, "I'll ask Castle. The last time they looked like that is when Castle told her it's going to be their last case together."

Ryan: I know bro, with that appearance; Castle is opening a can of worms.

Esposito: You bet he is.

It's been quiet ever since Ryan and Esposito left her desk and she's halfway to finishing her mountain of paperwork. Castle is not annoying her and what she doesn't understand is why is she missing the 10 years old boy on a sugar high.

"Come on, it's almost lunch why don't you buy us a take out at Remy's, I'll just check on Lanie if she got something new with our victim." Beckett said pleasantly.

"I knew it! You're just using me as your personal assistant. Oh, what would you do without me?" Castle mocked her smugly.

She was about to respond when her phone vibrated when they're inside the elevator. She read the message from Josh.

_**Hey Kate, are you free for lunch?**_

_Oh my God! I just invited Castle to lunch. Wait, am I even freaking out? It's just lunch. And damn it! Why do I feel giddy? Why are butterflies in my stomach? _Beckett turned to Castle, he quiet again but he's excited.

She made up her mind, and smiled to herself. _It's just lunch._

_**I'm sorry I'm wrapped up with paperwork, maybe next time.**_

She texted him back. _It's not a lie. I do have paperwork and it's more convenient to stay here._

Her phone vibrated again, Castle slowly gazed at her, "Hmmmm, anything you want to share Detective?"

She read the message from Josh. _**Ok, but don't miss lunch**_.

She responded. _**Yeah, thanks.**_

Then told Castle it's nothing.

"Ok, see you later Detective." Castle said before leaving the elevator.

Beckett is left to herself thinking, _I know I made the right decision of being with Josh. He's too good to be true and any woman would want him or choose him. Nothing would go wrong when it comes to him. Being with him makes me feel comfortable._

"Hey Lanie, did you find anything?"

"She was shot with the distance of 4 feet. She was lying in her bed in a reclined position. They were 5 bullet rounds. The bullet perforated her lungs. It went to the upper lobe of the lung. 2 bullets hit her left ventricle twice that short circuited the blood to her body. The bullets are from a HK45C V1 gun. It is mainly used for departmental handguns. She was sleeping in a reclined position due to GERD (Gastroesophageal Reflux Disease). It's when the sphincter that's responsible in maintaining the food in the stomach opens spontaneously. The acid content of the stomach rises up leading to heart burn, commonly mistaken as chest pain or heart attack. The 3 fingerprints belongs to the vic, the sister and the fiancé."

They were silent for a moment while Beckett is wrapping the information to her brain.

"Oh, great, is there something else?"

"You tell me." Beckett thought to herself. _Here we go again._

"Is there something you want to tell me that concerns writer boy?"

_So she noticed it too. _Beckett explained everything in a jiffy because she remembered her lunch with Castle.

"Ok, first things first, I guess I couldn't blame him for going with his blonde bimbo wife but it is really stupid he could've waited for a day or so which I know I also kind of stupid because he'd be leaving that day." Beckett laughed at the insult and in the contradiction she just said. "The only difference is if it was me, I'd release my pent up feelings on someone I picked up in a bar. At least it's just for one night. The one I'm suggesting to you, I've count a million times already." It made Beckett smile but disapprovingly.

"Honey, you were his first choice. He invited you. Instead of plainly saying no, I already have plans to keep it private and personal because he knows you. He is persistent but he can understand but you lied to him. Only to find out with the information being rubbed in his face no less.

He was hurt so he jumped the chance of going away, advice courtesy of his writer friends. He was making himself a favour and you a favour so you could go back to your merry life without him as a shadow. And not just that, he was so hurt and lonely so he turned to the most convenient person who is coincidentally chasing after him just because of his book. Gina is the safe choice, just like what you're doing with that Doctor now." Lanie said the Doctor with so much contempt. "What would have been nicer and acceptable if it's just one of those girls who we're throwing their breast to be signed."

Lanie's antics would have been funny to Kate only if her friend wasn't referring to her as one of the reasons why Castle was hurt. She was hurt too and her friend knows that, actually her whole 12 precinct friends knows that and they all got her back obviously. She feigned looking hurt because she knows that there is some truth to what Lanie said, and her friend knows she's getting to her. She wouldn't be her friend in the first place if she hasn't been knocking some sense to her all these years.

Lanie gave Beckett some time to cope with what she said, "He's Richard Castle. Stop worrying about him, he'll be fine. Besides he's complaining about us, not you. It's on us. Okay?"

"Thanks I have to go, Castle must be waiting." Beckett said absentmindedly.

"Why? Is he going to be your keeper now?" Lanie teased.

Beckett glared at her, "No", she emphasized, "I just told him to buy us some lunch to divert him from thinking too much. As much as his annoyingness is irritating me, his being quiet is bothering me. It's just so not him, to be like that. I don't get why he is still here if he's complaining the way everyone is treating him."

Lanie looks at Beckett as if she's stupidest person she knows. _You still don't know? _"He likes it here. He made some friends who appreciates him and be true to him. He found some friends he never got before. He's complaining because he expected more consideration from them. Yeah, instead he got more of a different treatment from them, but it was too much, it was hurting him. He feels unwelcome to stay. But the most obvious and simple answer to your question, he's still here because of you. "

Beckett expressed amusement, "When did you become a Psychologist?" then laughed some more.

Lanie glared back at her. "I thought he's waiting."

"And another question to ponder on, are you ever going to tell him why you broke up with that Tom or are you gonna let him figure it out?"

Castle just arrived with the food and is on his way to Beckett's desk. Eposito and Ryan was about to corner him when he asked them first, at the same time, the elevator sounded and Beckett got out watching them. "Have you guys eaten? The pizza is on the way."

_Are they going to harassed him about what's wrong? He really thinks he did something and he's making up to them. How about you make up to me? _Until the little voice in her head told her, after he makes up to you how are you going to make up to him?

"What did you find about Samantha Morrison?"

"Samantha Morrison is still in prison. She cleaned up after all these years. She's got a life sentence for the first degree murder of Kristina Derevko and for attempting murder to Crystal Mckenzie." Esposito went to his desk to give Beckett the paper.

"It doesn't say she's innocent. We won't know for sure unless we talk to her. If she's still there, someone must be working for her." Beckett said while scanning the paper.

"Castle, are you okay?" Ryan cut in.

"Yeah, just hungry I think." He feigns with his trade mark grin and noticed that they were not convinced. "I'm sorry I'm just a bit distracted. Have you ever felt or believe something only to find out in the end that it isn't real or true? What would you do?"

Beckett signed.

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other, _What the hell is he talking about?_

Castle swallowed, "Guys, I'm sorry forget about I said. Let's go back to the murder. We're missing something. How is it that the crime scene is clean and that the killer didn't leave anything that will lead us to him? He was very careful. He knows his way inside the house. He knows the neighbours are not watching. He knows no one is practically around at that time. He knows Crystal. He went in quiet as a mouse. Shot her then left right away. Maybe Crystal has a past that she doesn't know. Why is her bestfriend killed? Why did the killer go after her? I'm thinking… that maybe… just maybe… that Samantha Morrison was just really after her and killed her bestfriend as revenge."

Beckett is confused if she's going to be concerned how odd Castle is being or be impress the way Castle can be distracted and still have his mind working in a million ways. _I'll just talk to him later when we're alone._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Interrogation with Samantha Morrison

Beckett and Castle seated at the left side of the table with Samantha on the right side. She's a blue eyed blonde, shoulder length hair, and wearing gray prison uniforms.

"Samantha Morrison, my name is Detective Kate Beckett and this is Richard Castle.", Beckett said in a business and serious tone.

"I know I heard from the news what happen. But it's still nice someone new and a celebrity came to visit me", relaxed she said to Beckett and turned to Castle.

Beckett: We're here to ask some questions.

Samantha: Shoot.

Beckett: I'm here to ask about Crystal Mckenzie.

Samantha laughed as if the situation was a joke which pissed Beckett but didn't show her. "Ok, I'm sorry. I was laughing because I know that you're here to ask me if I have something to do with it. Her dying is not good news. I mean I know that people are going to say that I killed her. I'm in prison, I'm already here, how am I going to do that? Detective, I've been here for years. Whether you believe it or not, I've changed. I've regretted all the things I did. If I wasn't stupid enough to kill Kristina and tried to follow her, it wouldn't be like this. I could have life, a career, and a family. In here, you don't have anyone. All of you are treated the same. I've been meaning to contact Crystal and Cassandra, I heard she's Crystal's sister? Right? I was surprised when I found out that they we're twins. I wanted to apologize all these years but I know it's not going to be enough and I don't have the courage to face the sister especially now that Crystal is gone. I mean I know I deserve what I've got but I'm telling you that this time I'm innocent. The guards can confirm it to you. Everyone can confirm it to you. I'm here and no one is working for me to kill her. What benefit would I get in killing her, another life sentence or the death penalty?"

Beckett didn't know to respond at the moment. She doesn't believe she regrets them but her got tells her she's not the killer and basing it on what she said. She's still going to check.

"Wait, you said you're surprise to found that they're twins? Why?" Castle broke the silence.

"Crystal and Cassandra are raised separately. Their parents were divorced. They just met each other in a party about 20 years ago. Well that's what I found out 17 years ago. I saw them on my hearing years ago. I didn't expect it. The resemblance is uncanny and a lot of their friends are surprise."

It seems to Samantha that they don't have any questions anymore. So she walked away from them followed by two guards to her cell.

Castle: Do you believe her?

Beckett: Do you?

"Yes, I guess so. Actually I'm not sure." Castle said while scratching his head.

"I don't believe she's our killer but it's hard for me to believe that she regrets everything. Maybe there are other ways she could have expressed her anger to Kristina." Beckett said.

"When you're angry, you don't think clearly and it makes you do stupid things. I'm not so sure about her but yeah, I know she's not our killer."

Beckett agreed with him, "Is your gut telling you something again?" she teased.

"Scully, you're the one, who's got a gut talking." Beckett rolled her eyes on him and continued walking.

Castle is at least relieved that Beckett is treating him just the way she did before. Of course, she was angry too by not calling but he knows they're past that. They've put it behind them.

Beckett is been having a staring competition with the murder board despite the few findings posted in there and it's winning and mocking her. She's looking at it as if she's expecting the letters to arrange itself for her.

Beckett glared at Castle. She knows he's watching her. He's back to his annoyingness. _Damn it, Castle. How am I going to focus if you're distracting me and when we don't have any strong leads that will point us to the right direction?_

"Beckett give the board a rest! She needs some rest too. I can tell."

"We don't have anything. We don't have evidence that will point us to the killer so don't tell me about the bullets, we don't have foot prints and fingerprints. Actually we don't have a suspect and that's what's killing me. There's something we're not seeing and it's really upsetting me. They grew up separately and all they've got is each other and now?"

"Beckett you need to get some rest. We've all been here since the dawn of the dead. Sleeping on it will help. Do you really think that there's a lead that's going to pop out of the board if you keep looking at it? I'ma bet that tomorrow…" Castle now has Ryan and Esposito's attention, "we'll have a strong lead to follow.

Come on." Castle tilted his head to Beckett followed by his lopsided grin.

"Fine but if anything comes up, as in anything… we'll be here right away. You guys should rest too." Beckett dejectedly accepted Castle's help with her coat.

"We'll be right up. Go on, we'll call you if anything comes up." Esposito assured her.

Castle almost dragged himself and Beckett to the elevator and Beckett is just so disappointed with the case to complain, so she held her tongue.

As soon as the elevator closed, "I wanted to ask you if you want some late snack at Remy's but you seem to have a look of beautiful destruction with that tired and exhausted look.

Despite herself Beckett rolled her eyes at him and was flattered deep inside. _How can he insult and compliment me at the same time. _"Fine."

In his mind, he can't just let her go yet. He's got a strong feeling that something between them has changed and he's willing to push it forward. In her mind, she's really tired but she's determined to be a friend to him and not as the girl who broke his heart and broke hers in return and she wants to be sure that he'll be fine.

They we're having a light conversation while enjoying their meal. "Castle, about a while ago?", Beckett watching him munching his burger with gusto made her really happy as if he doesn't have any problems in the world.

"what about?"

"The one that kept you from distracting me", she teased to maintain the light conversation between them.

Castle chuckled, "You miss my voice don't you? You miss me annoying you all day!", even though she didn't tell him anything, he strongly feels that she does like the way he is to her and with that he could be the happiest man on earth. _Make her smile, that's my job. _He smiled to her.

Beckett can't help but smile with him too like they're having a moment, an understanding. _Here go the 10 years old man child of mine. Wait, where did that came from? _Beckett snapped herself out of her dreamland.

"Hey, I'm here to help you relax and loosen up a bit. It's nothing. I'm just overreacting."

The hours dragged along as they talked about their lives at the precinct, Ryan and Esposito's antics, Castle's fun times with Alexis.

Castle dropped her to her apartment and walked to her door regardless of her refusal.

_I really need to say something. _Beckett turned to him again, "About what you said a while ago, believing something isn't?"

"Yeah?"

"You're Richard Castle. You'll do what you do best. You keep your hope. You keep your faith." Beckett said shyly.

Castle didn't expect. "Thanks." He wanted to reach and squeezed her hand but he restrained himself. "I had a good time maybe we should do that more often."

Beckett liked the idea. "Yeah." They gave each other their reserved smile and left it at that.

"See you tomorrow." They said in unison and she went in.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"According to the prison, Samantha used to have regular visitors the first year, then they started to stop coming. He doesn't have any communication in the outside world. She only becomes aware of what happens outside depending on the news.

Beckett is having another round with the murder board. Castle is watching her. _Wow, she's really obsessed with the murder board. _

"This is really frustrating." Beckett had a big bite with her bear claw.

"There is a killer. There is a motive. We just need to find it. We just need to know where to look. It seems to me that we've been looking at the wrong places. We already know Crystal Mckenzie like the back of our hands, how about her sis… ter" Castle just had an epiphany.

"Castle, spit it out." Beckett leaned in interest.

Castle talked really fast as if he's chasing the idea, "We're looking at the wrong place. Cassandra and Crystal are twins but not identical. They have strong resemblances though. You'll only see the differences if you take a second look. A lot of their friends we're surprised that they were twins. I'm pretty sure they still have some friends who are not aware of it. She's sleeping on Cassandra's bed. What if the bullets are meant for Cassandra and not Crystal?

I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner." Castle muttered condemningly.

Castle excitedly wear his coat and went for Beckett.

"When you we're quiet brooding about something, I thought you and Mom had a fight. Did you make up already?" Ryan can't ignore Beckett and Castle's mood when they got to the precinct this morning. They we're so in sync, they work like a well-oiled machine. Today they are so together. Although what Castle pretty much do is give her coffee, her bear claw, and don't forget checking her out. And Ryan picked up this moment to make a comment.

Beckett is already smiling with Castle's comeback about the case until she heard Ryan and scoffed at him. Esposito smirked at Ryan then gestured, feed the birds which only added some fuel to irritate Beckett. "Castle, where are we going?"

"Aren't we going to question the sister?" Castle imitated with his best clown voice, "Everyone loves Crystal, Crystal gets along with everyone" his normal voice came back, " Technically, the vic is Ms. Nice and the sister is probably Ms. Naughty or Trouble should I say. She must have a bad past that she neglected to mention because it didn't strike her as important to the murder of her sister or she's just really ashamed."

Exposito added, "He's got a point."

"I know that's why we'll pay Cassandra Mckenzie a visit. You know Castle for a man who's distracted the whole day; it amazes me how your mind works sometimes especially at times like this." Beckett slowly walked on the way to the elevator.

Castle run after her, "Did I just hear the lovely Detective Beckett admitting that I'm amazing?"

"Yes." Beckett plainly said and went on.

Castle was expecting a comeback but nothing came. "Thanks."

"Come on, Castle." Beckett grinned smugly to him.

Beckett knocked at Cassandra's door with a euphoric Castle in tow.

"Castle would you knock it off?"

"What? I thought you want me like this." Castle muttered in her ear. Beckett turn to glare at him and notice that Castle's face is just a few inches from hers. They look at each other with such awe, yearning and something they couldn't read, wondering how they ended up this close. After a few seconds, they both turned away.

"I didn't mean it like that; I mean you'd want me like this, rather than being quiet, right?"

Castle lightened up their conversation.

"Actually it helped me finished a lot of paperwork."

Patrick opened the door.

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, what can I do for you?"

"We just have something to ask Cassandra? Is she here?" Beckett answered, as Castle tried to peak inside passed Patrick.

"Sure, it's been hard on her that's why I took some leave at the office. We're going out later actually. She's keeps locking herself up in the room but don't worry she's gonna be fine. Come on in." Patrick gestured them to come in.

Cassandra is in the old sofa looking at photo albums, "Dear, they're here to ask some questions." Patrick went to her side.

"Ok, sure. I actually have some questions of my own. Anyway do you want some coffee?" Cassandra manages to look cheerful even though it's obvious that she's been crying her eyes out and her voice seems to give out on her.

"No, thank you." Beckett and Castle themselves on the side chairs again.

"So do you know my sister's killer? Is it Samantha Morrison?"

"No, she's been in prison. In her first year there, her relatives were her regular visitors until they stopped coming. She doesn't have anyone in her life. The only people she talks to are the ones inside and nobody was released for the last 2 years. Surveillance cameras proved that she was there the night your sister died and that she didn't have any accomplice."

Castle: "She turned her life around at the prison. She knows what she did is wrong and that she deserves it. She also knows that it's too late but she is very sorry and regrets everything she did. She is sorry for your loss."

Cassandra: "It's a good thing that she's apologizing but I don't have a comment on that. Thanks for letting me know anyway."

Beckett: We're actually here to ask if you have any enemies because the bullet might have been for you if you're the one who's sleeping there."

Castle: "You've got strong resemblances to each other and she's sleeping in your bed."

Patrick and Cassandra shared a worried look.

"What is it?" Beckett looked at Castle then to them.

"It's been really a long time. I don't think it's even possible." Cassandra explained.

"Yes, I don't believe they'd be reduced to do something like that." Patrick added.

"They?" Castle asked them and gave Beckett an interesting look.

"I had an ex-girlfriend, Aira, who was very bitter when we broke up. It just didn't work out. Part of it is my fault. Me and Cass we're bestfriends but we've reach a deeper understanding in our relationship, in our level of friendship." Cassandra held his hand and they shared a knowingly smile between them. Beckett thought he must be seeing them in us as she remembered Patrick's comment to Castle. Castle just looks happy and amuse for them.

"Anyway the point is, my ex and her friends tried to sabotages Cassandra's scholarship at the Interior Design Program. They we're angry at her because they thought we we're together while I'm still with Aira.

"How?" Castle said.

"They framed her up of bribing the judges to get her disqualified from the program. I was involved with someone else then and so is she."

Beckett looked away to her left, laughing deep inside at the absurdity of it. Castle felt warmth at the revelation. It seems like a good omen of good things to come between him and Beckett.

"They were not successful; she got the scholarship but it sure blown everything out of proportion when it comes to our so-called friends. You wouldn't know who's your friend, who to trust. Seems like people we'd been friends for a long time, finally showed their real colour." Patrick said as if drowning in memory lane.

Cassandra squeezed his knee, "The most important thing is its behind us now and we're together." They appear to have forgotten that they have an audience.

Patrick nodded at Cassandra.

"I'm so sorry it's the hardest time for us. Those are people who hated me. Do you really think it's possible? It's been 18 years."

"We'll take our chances. Give us their names." Beckett said sternly to them.


End file.
